This disclosure relates to the field of mechanical controls especially for large appliances such as household cooking ranges and ovens. Such ovens may have a self-cleaning feature wherein high temperature is used to burn-off organic materials left in the oven from cooking spills and residues. In this case, the oven door must be locked during such high-temperature cleaning as a safety measure. The door must not be able to be opened until temperature within the oven is within a safe range. Conventional issues that arise with the electromechanical assemblies now in use on cooking stoves, ranges and ovens include difficulty in connecting multiple wire-harness connectors to their respective socket ports on the assembly, waste of assembly time in the latter activity, electromagnetic interference from motors on or near the assembly causing false signals, and complexity and time requirements of point-to-point wiring. This disclosure defines improvements to such interlocking assemblies; improvements that overcome the above described problems saving assembly time, reducing assembly errors, and improving operational performance as well as other benefits.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.